


Расстрел

by Takishiro, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеку позволили умереть, как военному — за боевые заслуги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расстрел

— Джек, — его мягко трогают за плечо. — Джек, родной, вставай. Пора. 

Он разлепляет глаза; только через несколько секунд соображает, зачем его разбудили. Даже удивительно, что он заснул так крепко. Люсинда помогает ему подняться, руками разглаживает на нем рубашку. Китель висит на стуле. Джек пытается встряхнуться, но и тело, и голова так тяжелы ото сна...

Дверь открывается.

— Пора, — говорит офицер. 

— Ничего, — говорит Люсинда, становясь между ним и Джеком, — пять минут подождете, порох не отсыреет.

Офицер слегка огорошен — он пожимает плечами и притворяет дверь.

Из нее вышла бы отличная королева. Если бы ее супруг не налажал. Джек неловко и торопливо целует ей руку, спросонья едва не промахивается.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Люси. — Так сильно люблю.

— Только не смотри, — говорит Джек. 

— Я же сказала, что не буду. 

Джек видит, каких сил ей стоит не плакать, но Люси сдерживается. Жена военного, как-никак. 

Она смахивает с кителя пылинки.

— Вот так. Хорош.

Обнимает его; стискивает крепко, будто может защитить. Дверь распахивается снова.

— Мне жаль, мэм, — говорит офицер. — Вы готовы, майор Бенджамин?

— Готов. 

 

Он не хочет, чтоб Люси смотрела. Тут и так собралось охотников полюбоваться. Казнь решили сделать публичной. После неудавшегося побега король боялся, как бы не нашлось еще желающих помочь наследнику. Так пусть все видят, что наследника больше нет, а есть предатель, которого похоронят в общей могиле. И некому станет претендовать на корону Гильбоа. 

На суде он ужасно боялся, что его решат повесить. Виселица — это слишком мрачно, слишком грязно. Но ему позволили умереть, как военному — за боевые заслуги. Какие там заслуги — ему вспоминаются двенадцать гробов, накрытых одинаковыми флагами с одинаковыми бабочками. Наверное, тогда он окончательно бабочек возненавидел...

Для зрителей воздвигли что-то вроде трибуны. Как на скачках, некстати думает Джек. Сайлас стоит прямо, с каменным лицом — точно портрет самого себя, что висит в гостиной. Джек сбивается с шага. Он не смог бы так — будь это его собственный сын... Вот только сына он тоже зачать не сумел — и в этом оказался бесполезен. 

Вспоминается вдруг: когда ему было десять, и он слег с ангиной, отец тайком подлил ему виски в молоко. «Лучшее лекарство. Только маме мы не скажем, пусть это будет наш секрет...»

Он ведь любил меня, отчаянно думает Джек. К горлу подступают кипящие слезы. Еще не хватало. Стиснуть зубы. Распрямиться. Осталось-то совсем немного. А потом...

«Света нет. Будьте, кем хочется». 

Рядом с королем стоит младший Кросс, выпучив лягушачьи глаза. Тут уж Джек не может удержаться, посылает ему ослепительную улыбку. Не торопился бы ты злорадствовать, кузен. Хочешь занять мое место — так учти, что место принца может оказаться у этого самого столба...

Людей много. Интересно, по своей воле пришли поглазеть или побоялись, что Сайлас запомнит их отсутствие? Один из министров притащил сына — десятилетнего мальчишку. У парня упрямая мордочка. Вот же сволочи; привели поглядеть, что будет с тем, кто не послушается отца? 

Совсем прогнило твое королевство, Сайлас. 

Ах, черт. 

Ах ты ж мать твою. 

Только теперь Джек видит — это его взвод. Те, кто от него остался. Его ребят поставили в расстрельную команду. Джек готов рассмеяться. Папаша ничего не забыл, решил подстраховаться на случай, если Джек попробует провернуть тот же трюк, что с Дэвидом... Мол, по своим стрелять не будет. Зато теперь на стенах — Сайласовы стрелки.

Его привязывают, и Джек прислоняется к столбу почти с облечением. Жалко, что слабое утреннее солнце еще не успело нагреть дерево...

Вот только привязывают как-то очень некрепко. И, отходя, Ричардсон сжимает его плечо. 

Незнакомый офицер зачитывает обвинение — Джек уже слышал все это на суде, и теперь вглядывается в своих ребят. У Филипса очень сосредоточенный взгляд — таким обычно он ищет цель. Тейлор еле заметно кивает. Мэллори явно распирает тайной, как ребенка — да он ребенок и есть...

С ума сошли — сердце ёкает от восторга. Отбивать своего командира на виду у всей толпы, под пулями?

С этих, пожалуй, станется... 

Он давит торжествующую улыбку. Дождаться момента, рвануться — веревки почти не держат, — отобрать у этого офицеришки оружие — и прорываться вон...

Не выйдет. На каменной стене — снайперы, на помосте, где отец — тоже; прошли времена, когда всеми любимый король Сайлас путешествовал повсюду без охраны. А винтовки хорошо, если через раз заряжены... 

Джек прикидывает угол обстрела — так или иначе прилетит толпе. Гражданским.

Ох, парни. Да что же это.

А может — удастся прорваться? Даже если есть хоть совсем маленький шанс, это стоит того!

Стоит ли, спрашивает кто-то внутри голосом пророка Сэмюэльса, одна твоя жизнь — вот этих всех?

Я наследник престола, думает Джек. Какого черта. А эти — собрались полюбоваться на мою казнь, чего их жалеть?

Только те двенадцать гробов снова встают перед глазами.

И другой — без флага, чёрный, который опускали под серым дождем в сырую землю.

Ты же, кажется, хотел избежать лишней крови?

Но ведь парни все равно попытаются, желает он или нет, у них на лицах — мрачная решимость, которую Джек очень хорошо знает.

— Постойте! — кричит Джек. — У меня есть последнее желание.

Он видит, как скривился отец: видно, думает, что Джек сейчас станет просить о пощаде. 

— Вы капитан, — говорит он офицеру. — Вы ниже меня по званию.

Хоть здесь пригодились пожалованные отцом погоны. 

— Я должен сам командовать расстрелом. 

— Простите, мне следует... попросить подтверждение...

Тейлор кривит губы. У Мэллори в глазах надежда. Какой идиот поставил мальчишку в расстрельную команду? 

Джек смотрит на них в упор. Его внезапно охватывает страх, как в самую первую операцию, когда он был еще сержантишкой и до слез боялся, что взвод не станет слушаться. 

«Не надо, — говорит он одними губами. — Не надо. Пожалуйста». Пожалуйста, не опозорьте. Не сейчас, не перед отцом. 

Филипс перестает искать цель; он теперь мрачнее тучи. Джек надеется, что у него винтовка не пустая. Филипс мазать не будет, даже не успеешь понять, что умер. Тейлор ругается одними губами, но даже по губам можно понять, как грязно. 

Джек немного приходит в себя, сердце уже не колотится в ушах. 

Офицер возвращается и кивает.  
— Товсь! — орет Джек. Голос осип за время, проведенное в камере, но вдруг все смолкли, так что его прекрасно слышно.

И ребята подчиняются. Молодцы. Никто не скажет, что парни Бенджамина не знают, что такое дисциплина. Мэллори поднимает винтовку так, будто она весит несколько тонн; по лицу текут слезы. И Ричардсон туда же. Нечего реветь, вот завтра папаша отправит вас на передовую — там и встретимся...

— Цельсь!

Страшно смотреть в нацеленные на тебя дула, но он глядит выше. Красивые у него ребята. Хоть бы только с первого раза. Хоть бы Филипс. Джек вцепляется пальцами в кору. Почему так тихо стало, что слышно только собственное дыхание?

— Пли! — кричит Джек.


End file.
